


The Key to Success

by RedPensandGreenArrows



Series: Olicity Secret Santa Fics [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 6x03 missing scenes, F/M, Family, Fluff, Olicity Secret Santa 2017, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 08:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPensandGreenArrows/pseuds/RedPensandGreenArrows
Summary: When did Oliver decide to give Felicity the key to his apartment? And what transpired after? Missing scenes from Arrow 6x03.





	The Key to Success

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Green_Arrows_of_Karamel (Mare9548)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mare9548/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Arrow does not belong me. All rights belong to DC Comics, The CW, and those persons associated in the creation of the show and comics.
> 
> Happy Holidays lovely Arrow fans!! An extra-special shout out to green-arrows-of-karamel, this fic is your gift, and I’m excited to finally share it with you and everyone else. Thank you for being an awesome member of this fandom, you’re blog is wonderful, and also thank you for being an admin. for this year’s OSS! I hope you enjoy this little fic, it was fun to write! May you holidays be merry and bright! (Also there might be a small easter egg/call out to an Outlander episode from this scene. Have fun finding it!) 
> 
> Beta: ireland1733  
> Header: laurabelle2930

 

Oliver heard the front door slam announcing William’s arrival home from school. He was reviewing some notes for the city council meeting tomorrow, but the loud shout of ‘Oliver!’ snatched his attention and he sprinted from his desk. Fearing the worst, Oliver nearly bowled over his son in the living room. However, the gigantic grin that greeted him immediately calmed his worries. Oliver placed a hand on his chest and blew out a deep breath. His heart raced beneath his fingertips.

“What’s up, buddy?”

“Look! I did it! I got the ‘A’!” 

Stapled sheets of paper were shoved in Oliver’s face, and it took him a few seconds to focus the rows and rows of numbers and symbols and make sense of what they meant. William passed his math test. A grin rivaling his son’s spread across Oliver’s face.

“William, that’s great! And you know what, this deserves a place of honor.”

Turning, Oliver walked across the room towards the kitchen.

“Oliver, really...” William weakly protested.

But nothing stopped Oliver from holding that test up to the fridge and placing a magnet right in the middle. The bright, red ‘A’ stood out in the corner. He smiled back at his son, his expression shining with a deep pride. William replied with a roll of his eyes.

“I don’t care if you think that it’s lame, or you’re ‘too old’ for your work to be on the fridge. You worked your butt off for that ‘A’ and I’m proud of you.”

William looked down and shuffled his feet. “Thanks,” he mumbled.

“And hey,” Oliver said while clasping William’s shoulder, “Never hesitate to ask me for help. Even if I can’t help you, I’ll do whatever I can to find something or someone to help.”

Remaining silent, William nodded and the lingering awkwardness between the pair began to rear its head.

“Alright,” Oliver clapped his hands hoping to break the tension. “This calls for a celebration. The pot roast has about an hour left, so what’s your favorite dessert? I’ll whip it up and pop it in the oven while we eat dinner. Cookies? Brownies?”

William perked up at the suggestion. “Chocolate cheesecake brownies?”

Oliver paused. “I’ve never made them, but I’m always up for a challenge. Chocolate cheesecake brownies coming right up.”

William smiled. “Cool. I’ll just start on my homework.”

Swinging his backpack onto his shoulder, he headed for his room, but stopped at the threshold.

“Hey, Oliver?”

“Yea, bud?”

“Could you thank Felicity for me the next time you talk to her. She was a really big help.”

Oliver’s mouth ticked up in a small smile. “You got it.”

With a quick nod in thanks, William disappeared into his room and the door slid closed.

His smile grew once William was out of site and Oliver glanced at the test again. It was as if all the puzzle pieces clicked into place. He mentally debated for weeks when would be the appropriate time to give Felicity the extra apartment key. But seeing Felicity and William get along so well, there was nothing left holding him back. Watching her quirky genius and his inquisitive mind work together, Oliver swore nothing felt so right. Not since he saw Felicity cooing over a newly born J.J. Diggle had Oliver felt such longing. He once more saw the future he wanted, and now it was just within reach.

Setting the brownie mixture in the fridge to chill, Oliver walked back to his home office and opened the top right drawer in his desk. He picked up the key and smiled at the silly, geek emoji keychain he found when grocery shopping the other week. Tomorrow he would pick up a gift box and stop by the loft. It was time to grab onto his future, and hold on tight.

>> \------- > 

_“… His life will be better with you in it. Just like mine.”_

_“Are you sure… that’s what you want?”_

_“I’m sure.”_

If Felicity was one to swoon she would most likely be headed to the floor right now, hoping that Oliver would catch her sudden descent. However, the man in front of her didn’t make her swoon – at least not physically – he just turned her on something fierce! Her dormant libido awoke from its year and a half sleep with a vengeance, and demanded immediate attention. So, as Oliver stepped forward for nothing more than a hug, Felicity launched forward and crashed their lips together. Everything spiraled deliciously from there.

Their kiss sparked the smoldering embers of their feelings, turning them into a fiery blaze. Stepping closer to Oliver, Felicity pushed at his leather jacket, needing it off. She wanted more of him; craved the feeling of him beneath her fingertips. Their movements became frantic and needy. With all the grasping, and pulling, and gulps of air it was only a matter of time before they became the victims of gravity. Oliver bumped into a cluttered end table and sent them both tumbling onto the new red loveseat.

Felicity squeaked in surprise as they fell, but once landing safely both she and Oliver burst into laughter, realizing just how caught up in the moment they were. Sharing a smile, Oliver cupped Felicity’s neck and lightly caressed her cheek.

“I’ve missed you,” he spoke softly. He eyes sparkled with adoration.

Felicity’s tongue peaked out and wet her bottom lip. She fought against the gigantic grin threatening to take over her face. “Yeah,” she agreed, closing the distance between them. “I’ve missed you too.”

This kiss started more slowly. However, the fevered itch clawing in both of their bellies fanned the flames, and they were back at it within seconds. Clothes became a hindrance to what they really wanted, so Oliver sat up with Felicity straddling his lap and made quick work of her bra and pajama top. Following his lead, Felicity ripped Oliver’s shirt up over his head, breaking their lip-lock, then scooted off of his lap to divest herself of her pants and underwear.

Oliver, dazed by lust, took a moment to gaze upon the gorgeous woman standing before him. Once he was able to focus, his breath caught in his throat and he unconsciously wet his lips. His eyes traveled from head to toe, taking in everything like it was the first time he was seeing her. Felicity shifted on her feet, but she wasn’t nervous. Having done this all before, there was no reason to be shy. This wasn’t a beginning, but a reunion, a reconnecting. That butterfly feeling might remain, but she wasn’t scared of it this time.

In a blink, Felicity found Oliver had gracefully moved to stand right in front of her. His chiseled chest drew her attention as it rose and fell with every deep, shuddering breath. Itching to touch him, her fingers ghosted over the hills and valleys of his torso. Oliver gasped and his body trembled. Felicity’s exploration didn’t get much farther as he lifted her into the air and began to move. Her arms and legs automatically locked around his body, and her gaze was now captivated by the intense, heated stare Oliver gave her. This would have been her swoon-worthy moment if her feet were touching the ground.

Feeling herself being lowered to the ground, Felicity wondered where exactly Oliver moved them. However, once the smooth, stretchy spandex started conforming to her body, she smiled and mentally congratulated herself on the brilliant idea of purchasing this oversized bean bag chair.

“Curtis is going to be upset when I tell him he isn’t going to want to sit on this thing anymore.”

Oliver cocked an eyebrow. “I’ll buy 15 of them for his own house if you promise to never say another man’s name right before we have sex.”

Felicity giggled and bit her lip. She missed their banter. _A lot._

Hovering over her, Oliver smirked, ending the moment by continuing where they left off. He released her bottom lip from her teeth by pulling it free with his own, and then plundered her mouth like a man starved. Moaning, Felicity’s hands carded through his hair and her hips rose to seek that delicious friction when she discovered he was still wearing his jeans. Ripping her mouth from his, Felicity tried to gather her words when Oliver turned to his second favorite past time of making out with her neck. What did she want to say again?

“Pants,” Felicity panted. “Pants off, now!”

Oliver grunted as he attempted to balance while removing the rest of his clothing. It was uncoordinated and bumpy, causing Felicity to giggle before she knocked his hands out of the way and took care of the button and zipper herself. They smiled into their kiss as Oliver finally rid himself of his jeans and boxers.

Wrapping her legs back around him, Felicity skimmed her hand down Oliver’s stubbled jaw. “Don’t go slow, and don’t you dare be gentle.”

A second later, Felicity’s head flew back as she cried out. Oliver obeyed her demand with vigor. It may have been over a year since ‘chinese and wine’ in the bunker, but it was as if they never parted. With Oliver’s fast, steady pace and him once again attacking her neck with kisses, Felicity felt centered. She was flying, yet completely grounded. This was right. This was home.

Oliver lost himself in the feeling. He never expected the evening to take this turn, but he wasn’t about to bite the hand feeding him. The woman he loved was in his arms again and no way in hell was he letting go. Since the craziness on Lian Yu and suddenly becoming a single parent, he felt the weight of stress and panic slowly closing in. But as long as he had Felicity beside him, he knew he would be able to make it through the other side. She was his light, his beacon. Problems seemed easier when they were together.

Grunting, Oliver tried to stave off his orgasm, which was approaching much faster than he would have liked. Reaching between their bodies, he found her slick, little bundle of nerves, and circled rapidly with his thumb.

“Oliver!” Felicity cried, then kissed him with every emotion coursing through her body.

Her nails dug into his skin as she scraped her fingers across his back. Like a master musician, this man always knew how to play her body like a fine instrument, and good Google had she missed it!

Oliver wasn’t going to let this end until Felicity joined him, so he ramped up his pace. When he felt her begin to flutter around him, he stopped holding back. Grunts and screams meddled with the hum of electronics throughout the room, and the pair flew over the edge together. Completely boneless, they collapsed and sank further into the plush cushion of the beanbag chair. Oliver’s hot, heavy breath panted against the side Felicity’s neck and did absolutely nothing to cool her wet, sticky body. The temperature between their bodies seemed to reach sweltering levels, but Felicity didn’t want him to move. Didn’t want this moment to end just yet.

With much effort, Felicity managed to move her arms around Oliver’s back and head, hoping to keep him there a few seconds longer. However, her movements appeared to shake Oliver from his post-orgasmic stupor. His head shifted, and he began a trail of kisses starting at her shoulder, up her neck until he reached her lips. The kiss was slow, and lazy. It brought flashes of beach beds, and Bali sunsets from Felicity’s memory. Tightening her arms and bringing her legs into the mix, she really didn’t want this to end.

Oliver found himself lost in the moment as well, forgetting where he was. Felicity was in his embrace and that’s all that mattered. Shifting slightly so he wasn’t lying completely on to of her, their post-coital peace was interrupted by a sudden beeping near Oliver’s feet. Felicity’s face scrunched as she tried to place the source of the sound.

“Is that one of mine?”

“No,” Oliver strained as he pushed himself into a sitting position. “It’s mine. It’s William.”

Reaching for the crumpled pile of his clothes, he pulled his phone out of his jeans pocket and checked the new text message. Felicity sat up and curled around him, resting her chin on his shoulder.

“Is everything okay?”

“Yeah… he’s just wondering if I’ll be home soon. We’ve sort of have this evening tradition now before he goes to bed. We turn a game on TV, and if he feels like talking, we talk. It’s been… good.”

“I’m glad to hear it. You two deserve to know each other and be a family.”

Oliver looked at her and smiled. Felicity melted inside seeing him so happy.

“However, it seems that I’ve lost track of the time.”

His smile turned into a smirk, and Felicity hid her responding smile against his skin. They shared a look before Felicity finally tilted her face up and touched her lips to Oliver’s. When they separated, they were nothing but smiles.

“I hate to hit and run.” Oliver winced at how horrible that sounded.

But Felicity just laughed. “It’s okay. It’s not like we planned this or anything. And it sounds like William needs you.”

Slowly they stood and began to dress. Stealing looks and small smiles, their movements were comfortable and unhurried. Finally, Oliver slipped on his leather jacket and turned to a now clothed Felicity.

“So…”

“So…” Felicity parroted.

“I guess I’ll just…” Oliver gestured toward the door.

Felicity grinned and took a step toward him. “Thank you for the key.”

Oliver took a step towards her. “Thank you for accepting it.”

Their arms wrapped around each other and they shared another soft kiss.

“Looks like I’m going to need to find an excuse to stop by soon,” Felicity teased as they continued to hold one another.

“Well, I heard the Mayor might be having some personal computer issues…”

Felicity groaned dramatically. “Did you go to the coffee shop in the bad neighborhood again?”

Oliver chuckled and shook his head, grinning ear to ear. “Hey,” he nudged her slightly, “you know you don’t need an excuse to come over.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Good night, Felicity,” Oliver said softly.

“Good night.”

With one final peck of the lips and a flirty wink, Oliver was out the door and heading back to his son.

<\-------<<

Felicity danced and hummed along to the song on the radio as she drove through downtown Star City heading towards her apartment. The sun had set long ago, but instead of manning Team Arrow from behind her computers, the team was given an unexpected early night. With no chatter from the police department or any immediate threats to the team, Digg made the call for everyone to go home. If something came up the police couldn’t handle, Felicity’s system would alert them.

Slowing to stop at a red light, Felicity froze mid-head bob when she realized what intersection she was stopped at. A left hand turn would put her right at Oliver’s door. A smile spread across her face. Maybe the mayor had some time for her to look at his computer problems tonight. Felicity giggled to herself. Plus, she should probably check that her key worked. Leaving no time for second-guessing, Felicity quickly turned left as soon as the light changed green.

Thankfully, Oliver’s new apartment had its own parking garage, so she didn’t have to find parking on the street, and 10 minutes later she was standing outside his door. Key poised just outside of the lock, Felicity took a deep breath. It wasn’t that she was nervous, but her stomach swooped with excitement and uncertainty. Would Oliver and William be in the middle of something? Would she feel unwelcome? Maybe today wasn’t the day to do this. Shaking her head she steeled her nerve; she needed to stop overthinking. Slipping the key in, Felicity unlocked the door and slowly pushed it open.

Greeted with the fading smell of a delicious dinner, Felicity’s eyes immediately locked on to Oliver. With his back to her, Felicity stood a moment in the doorway to admire the way his body moved as he washed dishes. That man definitely knew how to fill out a well-tailored button-up shirt, and boy, had she missed seeing that everyday. Especially when he was relaxed and had his sleeves rolled up to the elbow.

Shaking her head, Felicity pushed the door open further and the low squeak of the hinges caught Oliver’s attention. His head swung around to see who the unexpected guest was.

“Felicity,” he breathed. The bright grin that spread across his face threatened to blind anyone is close proximity.

His smile was so full of happiness and excitement that Felicity couldn’t help, but mimic with one of her own. “I hope this isn’t too late.”

“No!” Oliver quickly dried off his hands and moved out of the kitchen towards her.

“I just… I heard the mayor was having some computer problems, so I thought now was as good a time to stop by as any.”

Oliver’s smiled never faltered as he cocked a teasing eyebrow. “Well, the mayor is very appreciative that you are willing to make house calls.”

Giggling, Felicity dropped her gaze. Now her stomach fluttered with nerves. Where the hell did this come from? But she couldn’t ponder the thought for long when Oliver’s hand cupped her chin and tilted her face back to his.

“I just wanted to see if my key worked,” she whispered, lost in his crystal blue eyes.

“I’m really happy you’re here,” Oliver whispered back.

Like two magnets, the pair drifted together until their lips locked and their arms wrapped around the other. They lost themselves quickly. Not because the kiss was heated or leading to… other things, but because it felt like coming home. The first steps to their new beginning together.

“Felicity?”

The new voice startled the pair, and Felicity ripped her mouth away from Oliver’s, staring at him wide-eyed with fear. Slowly they turned to face William as he looked back at them with confusion painted across his face.

“H – hey, William.” Felicity gave a small wave, still trapped in Oliver’s embrace.

“Were you stopping by for dinner?” William spared a glance at the now clean kitchen, “Because we already ate.”

“I – uh, I… um.”

“Have you eaten dinner yet?” Oliver jumped in and saved Felicity’s fumbling. “We have a ton of leftovers and I’m more than happy to heat some up.”

Felicity opened her mouth, an excuse right at the tip of her tongue, but the words refused to come out. Because, the thought of leaving just yet made her heart feel heavy. She wanted to spend time with her boys. Wait, _her_ boys?

“I would love some.” No more overthinking. The tension drained from Felicity’s shoulders as she smiled up at Oliver. “You know I’d never say no to your cooking.”

William brightened at her words as well. “If I brought my homework out to the table, would you mind taking a look at it? I have a couple of questions.”

“Sure, I can totally multitask.”

Sitting around the dining room table, Felicity slowly devoured Oliver’s delicious meal, while guiding William through his latest algebra assignment. The kid was bright; he just needed to trust himself a little bit more. Oliver sat to Felicity’s right, sipping his own glass of the wine they were sharing. He didn’t talk as they worked, because watching his son and his – girlfriend? – bond would never get old. Oliver thought he knew true contentment in Ivy town, but he was wrong. This, right here, was what he wanted for the rest of his life.

“I’m lucky you stopped by tonight, Felicity. I think I’m getting the hang of this.”

Felicity smiled. William definitely inherited his father’s charm.

“Actually, bud, Felicity might be coming around more often now. Is that okay with you?”

Sliding his hand across the table to grab Felicity’s, Oliver gave her a loving smile before turning to William.

Shrugging, William played with the pencil in his hand. “Sure, Felicity’s cool.”

“Aww.” Felicity gave him an adorable pout. “Where were you when I was in middle school?”

William blushed and ducked his head.

“So, have you finished all your homework?” Oliver asked as he began to clean up Felicity’s dishes.

“Yep.”

“Alright, well I did promise you could stay up and watch the Seahawks game if you finished early. Put your homework away and I’ll grab the snacks.”

“Cool. Are you going to stay for the game, Felicity?”

The lilt of excitement in his question made her laugh. “No. Sorry. Sports and I don’t understand each other.”

“I could always try explaining the game to you again,” Oliver teased.

Felicity rolled her eyes at him. “You just enjoy watching my eyes glaze over.”

“It doesn’t happen often, it’s fun it when it does.” He winked.

Turning back to William, Felicity ignored Oliver’s teasing. “I also have a long day tomorrow, so I should probably head out.”

William nodded. “Okay. Well, have a good night.”

“You too,” she called after him as he headed for his room.

Now alone with Oliver, she directed her attention back to him and found he still wore a laughing smile. “It’s not funny. Sports are boring.”

“Sports are only boring if you don’t understand them.” He bit his lip to keep from laughing out loud.

“Exactly, sports are boring!”

Shaking his head, Oliver set Felicity’s dishes in the sink. “I’ll walk you out when you’re ready.”

After grabbing what little belongings she had, the pair made their way to the door.

“Thanks for dinner.”

“Thanks for coming over.”

Leaning forward, they shared a quick kiss.

“You know,” Felicity feigned a deep thought. “I think I might pop by more often.”

“I think you should.”

They chuckled and shared one last kiss.

“Goodnight, Oliver.”

“Goodnight, Felicity.”

She slipped out the door, and made her way down the hallway to the elevator.

“Felicity!”

Pivoting at Oliver’s call, Felicity found him leaning against the door jam watching her walk away.

“Would you go to dinner with me?”

Her forehead crinkled. He wanted to go on date? “Wait, like a date?”

Oliver grinned as he pushed off the door jam and walked towards her. “Yeah, like a _date_ date.”

He was teasing her again.

“But, Oliver we kind’ve did that bit already. And – in case you forgot – things didn’t end so well.”

Now standing in front of her, her grabbed her hands. “Eh, I’m liking my odds this time around.”

Felicity was a little stunned, but Oliver’s smile was contagious, so she couldn’t help but join him. “Any idea where you want to go?”

“Hmm… I’m not quite sure yet; however, I do have one request.” Leaning in close, Oliver’s lips brushed her ear as he whispered, “Wear something red.”

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you thought, reviews feed the muse :-). Until next time!
> 
> -RedPens&GreenArrows


End file.
